1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hand tools. This invention specifically relates to hand tools having multiple functionalities. This invention more specifically relates to a firefighter tool having multiple functionalities.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Firefighter tools having multiple functions are disclosed in U.S. D210,141, granted Feb. 13, 1968 to Woods; U.S. D226,162, granted Jan. 30, 1973 to Zlayele, Jr., U.S. D233,405, granted Oct. 29, 1974 to Frey; U.S. D244,252, granted May 10, 1997 to Ardis; U.S. D281,216, granted Nov. 5, 1985 to Cutliff, Jr, et al.; U.S. D329,972, granted Oct. 6, 1992 to Calvagno; U.S. Pat. No. 1,561,647, granted Nov. 17, 1925 to Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 2,360,163, granted Oct. 10, 1944 to Sadler; U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,255 granted Oct. 21, 1968 to Carroll, Sr.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,439, granted Apr. 13, 1976 to Ardis; U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,623, granted Sep. 8, 1981 to Tarran; U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,123, granted Jul. 1, 1986 to Cobe, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,378, granted Mar. 3, 1987 to Borden; U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,493, granted Apr. 21, 1992 to Lugtenaar; U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,853, granted Jul. 4, 1995 to Menke; U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,355, granted Oct. 30, 2001 to McMillan et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,420, granted Jun. 4, 2002 to Roxton; U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,001, granted May 31, 2005 to Sanders et al.; and US Publication 2004/0261188, published Dec. 30, 2004 to Mathis.
The wrench art generally disclosed a unitary member and hook for effectively engaging one specifically sized coupling as disclosed in U.S. D138,515 to Hardy, U.S. D337,492 to Ryan et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,182 to Bennett.
The firefighter wrench art was directed to a movable or displaceable hook or other movable element in order to engage diversely sized couplings as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,754 to Brown, U.S. Pat. No. 1,936,359 to Huthsing et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,853 to Menke et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,715 to Nishiguchi.
Referring specifically to FIG. 1 (Prior Art), there is shown the multi-purpose rescue tool disclosed in US Publication No. 2006/015674, published Jul. 20, 2006 to Gillingham (“the Gillingham tool”). The Gillingham tool 1 includes a handle 8 with a planar contact surface 2 for engaging small sized fire hose couplings (not shown), wherein there is line contact between the cylindrical surface of the coupling and the handle planar contact surface 2. The Gillingham hook end 3 is curved with a terminal sharp edge which has a limited range of utility the Gillingham tool is only operable with the handles in the closed position. This is because the handles open to only a limited degree, and the arm 4 and cutter 5 disposed in the inside 6 of handle 7 prevent a user from griping the handle 7.
The art desires a firefighter tool that is operable with diversely sized and configured couplings, and wherein a large force may be asserted to readily and effectively rotate and uncouple the diversely sized and configured couplings, particularly where the couplings are seized tight.
The present invention provides a firefighter tool that meets the foregoing art needs.